Together Forever
by inume1227
Summary: Kagome mates with Inuyasha and goes back to her time. But what happens when she cannot get back to her time for six long years? one-shot


**A/N:Hi guys this is my second fiction pls review and be good. Thanks**

Together forever

_Kagomes P.O.V._

8th of July. It was an unforgettable day.  
>I had mated with Inuyasha that night... the night of my 19th birthday... we had mated on a beautiful white flower bed, away from the village and bathed in a nearby hot spring. I'll never forget that day, NEVER.<br>Inuyasha marked me that same night so that everyone could have known I was his, ONLY now I have a bite mark on the side of my neck. Thanks to the mark now I am aging like Inuyasha and never will become an old granny.  
>The next day I had to go back because I had to face an exam so I said bye to everyone and said I'd come back the next day.<br>The next day I jumped into the well but to my horror I couldn't go back to Sengoku era. I started crying while I jumped again and again with no success.  
>I felt like my whole world had been destructed now that I hadn't Inuyasha by my side.<br>But I was overjoyed when two weeks later I found out I was expecting a child from my beloved Inuyasha.

**_...6 years later..._**

I still live at the Higurashi shrine with my whole family.  
>Grandpa passed away 3 years ago. Mom stays home, I am a writer and I write about my adventure in my previous journeys from the feudal era, of course I won't mention the story is real. Souta is now 21 and works in an office.<br>And of course my beautiful 5 year old hanyou children. One boy and three adorable girls.

Firstly, the eldest, Sasuke.  
>He could be defined as Inuyasha junior. Exact same appearance (included golden eyes and white fuzzy triangular dog years), same strength, same habits, same impatience, same behaviour same manners and loves to bother the cat Buyo the whole time. I could never forget Inuyasha when his exact same copy of a son lives with me. But what I am more amused to is his protectiveness towards his younger sisters.<p>

Second eldest, Kasume  
>She is the eldest of the three girls. She is also the same exact copy of Inuyasha and Sasuke, in the<br>appearance as well as in the personality. If she wasn't a female she would be as same as Sasuke.  
>The thing that surprised me is that when she is pissed off her face becomes as emotionless as her uncle Sesshomarus.<p>

Third, Ayume  
>She is the second eldest of the three girls. Unlikely Sasuke and Kasume she is my exact same copy except for demonic features. Fuzzy black doggy ears, hazel coloured eyes, fangs and claws.<br>But she inherited my raven hair, stubborness, temper and looks just like me even with her demon features.  
>And the thing that creeps me out is that when she is not in mood her gaze is so cold, I suppose that is why everyone is scared of me when I am not in mood.<p>

Fourth and last, Inume  
>The youngest from all four. She looks as same as Ayume and couldn't be recognized as Inume if it wasn't for her hair which had silver tips.<br>Regarding her personality it is a mixture of her parents but there are some things which don't belong to neither me nor Inuyasha.  
>She is a bit more beautiful than her other sisters thanks to her raven hair with silver tips.<br>She is very shy towards people who aren't her siblings, and sensible.

All of Inumes siblings are very protective specially towards her because she is just too innocent.  
>Every night before the children go to bed I say them little tales of me and the gang.<br>Hitomi's Soutas fiancé and she is the only outsider that knows about me, the bone eater's well's story. Our family was forced to tell it to her by the way she comes to our shrine and the children cannot be hidden from her, as she'll be my future sister-in-law.

I went out to the garden to find my children playing run and catchers. And as soon as I saw Kasume heading to the hut of the ancient well I went there too. The other three also came "Kasume come out I already caught Inume" said Sasuke. We stayed at the entrance of the hut as it was too dark for me.  
>Inume went to the well and went to peek inside, "I don't think she is in here. It is a way too deep for our age..." but as she said that Kasume jumped from behind the well "Booooh!" scaring the poor Inume and letting her slip into the well. Kasume was in time to grab her by the legs. "Mommy, Sasuke-kun, ayu-chan help she is heavyyy..."<br>Ayume ran to Kasumes aid in time to grab her by Kasumes right foot, she fell into the well, Sasuke grabbed her by her legs but he also fell and at last I also tried to pull him by his feet but failed miserably as they were too heavy for me and we fell down deep into the well but just when I thought we'll touch the ground a deep blue light enveloped us we fell safe to the ground without any harm.  
>"Are you ok children?" all of them nodded slowly.<br>I looked up to see an open sky. My eyes widened in realization...Sengoku era...

We slowly stood up. "Ok, Sasuke climb up this small ladder and wait for us outside." Sasuke nodded and climbed up. Next Kasume went, then Ayume, Inume and at last me.  
>As I was out of the well Kasume asked me "Mommy where are we?" "We are in the feudal era darling…"<br>Sasukes head snapped towards me, "Wait, what?! Mom, is this the place where you travelled when you were young?" "Yes dear". Ayume and Kasume cheered.

We all headed towards the village. I guided them to Kaedes hut and knocked, I heard a man say, "coming!" all the three girls hid behind me and the curtain of hay at the door opened, "Yes who is- -K- Kagome?" "God, is it you Miroku?" I hugged him, he was such a good friend. Then another person came behind him, "Miroku, love, who's there?" and froze as she saw me. "Kagome-chan?" "Sango!" I threw my arms around her, I had missed her so much.  
>When I pulled away she looked at the hanyou near me, "Kagome? I can't believe it, is this the boy resulted of one night with Inuyasha?" I could only blush and nod.<br>"Kagome, seriously he is just as same as him!" Sango squealed and what Sasuke did was 'keh'.  
>"Dear be more polite…" "Ok mom" he turned to face Sango "Hi, I am Sasuke" he crossed his arms. Sango smiled and Miroku looked at me grinning, "Oh he is a nice child Kagome-sama but me and Sango beated you, we have two twin girls and a boy" I grinned back at him, "Oh, I don't think so.." as I said so Kasume peeked from behind and came forward , "I am Kasume" Mirokus smile faded "Twins? Yeah must be so they are so equal…" Kasume 'keh' ed. Then Ayume came forward. "Hi! I am Ayume" she said cutely and bowed while Sango and Miroku looked at me incredulously, I giggled "Hey? Inume come here…" I said while looking over my shoulder. Inume slowly came front shyly. Sango looked at me "No way…" and at that moment Miroku could only gasp. "I….I am….Inume…."<p>

We all went inside the hut and sat. "Well children, I am Sango but you can call me aunt-Sango" the four nodded "While I am Miroku, but I would appreciate if you called me uncle-Miroku"  
>But as he said so Sasukes brows furrowed "ah-ha so you are the bad monk mom told about huh?" Ayume and Kasume stood up and went in front of him. They both slapped him on the cheeks, "THIS, was for making aunt-Sango sad and…." They pulled each one of his ears "THIS is for touching Mommys and aunt-Sangos private places." and went back to their seats. Miroku started rubbing his cheeks then his ears, "You diserve more than this you lecherous monk!"Sasuke said, "Sasuke! From where did you find these words?" asked Kagome eyeing him suspiciously. "Mom, every time you tell us bed night stories and the stories contains about the bad acting of uncle-Miroku you mutter under your breath 'that lecherous monk…' we hear you very well!" Kagome did not know what to say but Sango, being the good friend she was started "So tell us what did you do in these six years?" "Well, I took care of the children…First comes Sasuke the eldest, then Kasume, she and Sasuke are the exact copy of Inuyasha but I think you already noticed it. Ayume is the third eldest and is my copy except for her demonic features while Inume is the youngest but has a mixture of personality" Miroku also joined, "Can they use spiritual power?"<p>

"Sasuke and Kasume can't, Ayume only attacks while Inume can manage spiritual powers very well"  
>then Kagome remembered something she could never forget of "Where is Inuyasha?"<br>"He's out hunting, he'll come in another couple of hours"  
>"And the shikon jewel?" "Ok, you must know this, after the well sealed up Kikyou joined the group-" she was interrupted by one of Kagomes gasps "No no Kagome, Inuyasha always kept a distance with Kikyou and never stayed alone with her" Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "So, we started collecting the shards. Then the final battle came. We managed to defeat Naraku and Kikyo made the shikon jewel whole as she purified it but as she ended in doing so Naraku managed to destroy her clay body before he disintegrated. We wished for the jewel to multiply in 6 Shikon jewels." Then she took out a Shikon jewel from a hiding place and handed it to Kagome "here this is your Shikon jewel" Kagome took it and looked at Sango what did you all wish?" Sango smiled, "I wished that the demon-slayer village villagers, my parents and Kohaku came back to life. Miroku wished that his wind tunnel remained but that even though he sucked in poisonous things or cutting objects it would not affect him and that the wind tunnel remained its normal size so that he wouldn't be sucked in one day. Kaede wished that the village will always be in a good condition and not starve to death again. Shippo wished that his parents came back to life and now they live in this village. But the only one that did not wish are you and Inuyasha."<p>

"Where is lady Kaede?" asked Kagome seeing her hut lived by her friends but not her, "…she…passed away two years ago and gave the heredity to Inuyasha, me, Miroku and you in case you came back…" Kagome was now very sad about Kaedes death, "Kagome…" Miroku interrupted, "You have to know why the well sealed up…" Kagomes head snapped towards him, "Actually the same day you left Kikyou had snuck to the village premises and sealed up the well at night but the spell would break if you and your heir entered the well together…she said this before dying." Kagome was shocked and Sango continued, "Apparently Kikyou did not know that you and Inuyasha had mated." Kagome did not reply "Moooom, I am sooo bored! Would you be kind enough to give us a tour around the village?" Kasume asked. "Ok" Kagome said as she stood up, she smiled at Sango and Miroku before exiting the hut.

They made a big tour around the village and when it was about 4 in the evening they made their way to the Goshinboku and there they found a man on one of the branches, Kagome froze, "I…Inuyasha…" she whispered to herself. Inuyasha looked down and jumped while all the 3 hanyou girls hid behind their mother. Inuyasha started coming slowly to Kagome, their hearts racing a mile per second, "K- Kago…me?" he was so intent at Kagome that wasn't able to see Sasuke standing next to her. Inuyasha came in front of Kagome and pulled her into a loving hug as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and began crying, "Inuyasha Inuyasha, I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Kagome…" and they kissed lovingly. They broke away for air and then Sasuke started to get angry, "Hey, how dare you make our mom cry and then kiss-" ,"Shut up Sasuke that was so romantic why did you interrupt it? It is even more better and romantic than watching uncle Souta and aunt Hitomi doing it!" said Ayume coming from behind Kagome.  
>Kagome laughed at Sasuke and Ayume, "No Sasuke, I cried but those were tears from happiness and I kissed him because he is…" "Who is he mom?" asked Ayume. Inuyasha looked at his mate, "Kagome are this really your kids…and…" "Yes" said simply Kagome Then turned to Sasuke and Ayume, "If you want to know who he is, first you should introduce yourselves" "Keh. Well I am Sasuke." Said Sasuke crossing his arms and eyeing at Inuyasha. "Hi, I am Ayume" said Ayume bowing politely, then to Inuyashas surprise Kasume peeked and stepped forward from her hiding place, "I am Kasume". "Three?" asked Inuyasha incredulously, "Three pups?" but then he saw another half-demon peek from her hiding place but came forward clutching her mothers white dress "I…I am…Inume" said at last Inuyashas eyes widened as he thought <em>'Oh Kami, I am father of four children?'<em> "Ok…this man is…your…" but was trailed off by an excited Kasume "DADDY?" "Yes darling…"answered Kagome. They all ran to Inuyasha and hugged him shouting "DADDY! DADDY!"

**_…Later at night…  
><em>**Kagome and Inuyasha had put 4 very happy hanyous to sleep and went back to the Goshinboku where Inuyasha took out his Shikon jewel, "I wish Kagome and our pups could travel through time that she could go and visit her family any time she wanted and the rest of our bloodline." Kagome hugged him as the jewel vanished in a bright pink light.  
>Kagome wished "I wish that me and Inuyasha will be together forever" and the jewel vanished. "I love you Kagome" Kagomes heart fluttered "I love you too" and of course they both started making out.<p>

**_The next day…._**  
>Four hanyou children woke up at the sound of the song 'Happy birthday'.<br>That day they received a special gift but this time not only from their mother but from both, their father and mother. They received a fire rat haori and hakama like Inuyashas ones.

Sasuke – red colour  
>Kasume – purple colour<br>Ayume – baby blue colour  
>Inume – rose pink colour<p>

Kagome also wore a priestess outfit but made from fire rat cloth.  
>That same day Inume made her sibling and parents do a pinky promise that they would stay <strong><em><span>TOGETHER FOREVER.<span>_**

**A/N:Ok, that's the end. Pls review.**


End file.
